


In Sickness and In Health

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [19]
Category: Eureka, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Spock is an incredible scientist, Virus, Worry, race against the clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Spock have to race to find a cure to an unknown contagion. A contagion that Leonard McCoy has been exposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is kinda angsty.  
> If you're reading this because you searched the Spones relationship and haven't read any of the others, Zachary is Spock. I just thought I'd put a little note about that here as I will most likely be referring to Spock as Zachary from now on and it may confuse some people. Or not. I'm just being cautious and rambling.

Nathan tried not to stare at the other man working beside him. It was like watching Zane when he got focused on a project but with such a fierce intensity that Nathan wondered if the computer Zachary was working on could keep up with what was being demanded of it.

“Zachary, we’ll get him out.” Nathan tried to offer consolation but it was like a wall of impenetrable steel had risen around the dark haired man. “He’ll be fine.”

“He better be.”

*

Nathan had been showing Zachary around the robotics lab when the call had come from one of the experimental medicine labs. They had rushed over to find McCoy locked inside with three other scientists and a collection of smashed vials. None of them looked any worse for wear and the lead scientist swore that the vials had only contained a simple cure for arthritis that had been in use in Eureka for years. They assumed that the quarantine lock had come into effect because the system had falsely identified the threat of the vials so Nathan and Zachary had begun trying to override the lockdown. They had nearly got in when the first scientist had collapsed, blood leaking from his eyes. McCoy had done everything that he could to try and stabilise the man but in less than twenty minutes he was comatose on the floor. Nathan and Zachary had instantly abandoned the door and moved into the adjacent lab to try to figure out what the quarantine system had actually identified. By the time they had realised what they were up against though, the lead scientist had collapsed as well.

Racing to create a cure, Nathan’s eyes kept straying between his work, Zachary, and the window that looked into the locked lab. McCoy was doing his best to calm down the last scientist and keep the comatose bodies stable but he could see that the man was flagging. Zachary had come over to check Nathan’s calculations when McCoy had let out a shout. They had looked up to see the man who had succumbed first convulsing on the floor. McCoy and the last scientist fought to hold him down but when the convulsions stopped and McCoy took his pulse, Nathan knew instantly that the man was dead. McCoy hadn’t said anything; he had just looked up and met Zachary’s eyes. The tall man next to Nathan had spun away from the window and threw himself into the work. That was an hour ago and since then the final scientist had fallen, blood covering her face, and the lead scientist had also died. McCoy was now sitting up against the wall, watching them through the window. He was pale and clearly fighting exhaustion. Nathan calculated that he didn’t have long before the bleeding began.

Zachary suddenly looked up from his screen at McCoy and beckoned Nathan over. As Nathan quickly ran through his cure, his eyes never strayed from McCoy. Nathan took a second from reading to see the look of pure love on McCoy’s face and the same emotion shinning like a beacon from Zachary’s dark eyes.

“Will it work?”

It was the first thing Zachary had said since the whole incident started and Nathan was pleased to be able to answer “Yes.” They hurried to begin the synthesising process but when they glanced up at the half way mark, they were met with the worse sight.

“No no no no NO!” Zachary was shouting and Nathan could only look in horror at the still body of McCoy, streams of blood running from his eyes. The computer bleeped to signal that the cure was synthesised but the two men barely heard it. 

“LEONARD!”

“God dammit it man! Look where you’re sticking that thing!”

Nathan let out a weak chuckle as McCoy complained at the medic trying to check his vitals. The doctor was lucky to be alive and yet he was acting as if he had caught nothing worse than a cold.

“Thank you, Nathan,” a calm voice said behind him, and he turned to find Zachary there.

“It was all you really,” Nathan replied honestly but returned the head bow. “I'm sorry this happened at all.”

“It was not anyone’s fault. I only care that he is still here to complain.” Zachary’s mouth lifted slightly at the corner and Nathan supposed that that was the closest the tall, usually stoic man got to smiling.

“You care deeply for him.” Zachary’s eyes moved from McCoy to Nathan at the observation and seemed to assess him for something. Eventually, he responded.

“Of course. When one loves another as much as I do for Leonard, they’ll do anything to keep them by their side. I will not part with him; it took too much to gain him, I cannot afford to lose him so soon. If you will excuse me, I want to be closer.” 

Nathan watched as Zachary walked over to where McCoy had finally been left alone. The dark haired man gently took a hold of the brunette’s hand and raised it to his lips. McCoy smiled reservedly up at him as he kissed each knuckle before nuzzling into the palm. Nathan felt that he was interrupting a very private and intimate moment and so left the medical centre. He leaned against the wall of the hallway, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Seeing McCoy and Zachary together made him ache for Jack so he opened his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialled the first number and waited for it to stop ringing.

“Hey. I know you and the others and probably enjoying the woods but would you mind calling your hike off early? I could really do with seeing you. Something happened – don’t worry, we’re fine now, but would you come back? Good, I’ll see you soon. Oh, and your friend Zachary is an incredible scientist.”


End file.
